Season 1
'''Season 1 '''of Revenge began airing in the United States on September 21, 2011. Featuring 22 hour-long episodes, Season 1 aired on Wednesdays at 10 pm on the ABC Television Network. Plot This is not a story about forgiveness; Revenge is a show about retribution. Meet Emily Thorne, the newest resident of The Hamptons. When she was a little girl (and known as Amanda Clarke) her father, David Clarke, was framed for a horrific crime and subsequently sent to prison. While serving his time, the conspirators plotted and murdered David in order to prevent the truth from coming out. Emily is now back with a new identity and ready to take vengeance on the people that murdered her father and stole her childhood. Centralto all the conspirators are Victoria and Conrad Grayson. Conrad is CEO of Grayson Global, David's old employer, and Victoria is Conrad's wife (David's old lover to boot). At first we believe these two power players are the masterminds of the cover up, but we soon realise that they are only the tip of the iceberg. Emily's friend, Nolan Ross, is there to aid Emily in her plans. Most notably, Nolan provides assistance to Emily in the areas of electronic surveillance and espionage and keeps Emily's childhood friend and current secret love, Jack Porter, out of harm's way. Nothing will stop Emily's pursuit of justice and no one is off limits. Revenge is written and executive-produced by Mike Kelley, along with executive producers Marty Bowen and Wyck Godfrey. The pilot is directed and executive produced by Phillip Noyce. Revenge is produced by ABC Studios. Cast List of Revenge Characters Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Josh Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter Supporting Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Emily Thorne *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis *Max Martini as Frank Stevens *Hiroyuki as Satoshi Takeda *James McCaffrey as Ryan Huntley *John Billingsley as Roger Halsted *Courtney B. Vance as Benjamin Brooks *Robbie Amell as Adam Connor *Cassius Willis as Detective Robert Gunther *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell *James Morrison as White-Haired Man *Brian Goodman as Carl Porter Guest Cast *Yancey Arias as Senator Tom Kingsley *Derek Ray as Lee Moran *Merrin Dungey as Barbara Snow *Michael Reilly Burke as Agent John McGowen *C.C.H. Pounder as Warden Stiles *Amy Landecker as Dr. Michelle Banks *Matthew Glaves as Bill Harmon *William Devane as Edward Grayson *James Purefoy as Dominik Wright *Tess Harper as Carole Miller *Alex Carter as Michael Davis *David Monahan as Alexander Barrol *Veronica Cartwright as Judge Elizabeth Blackwell *Rachel Katherine DiPillo as Jaime Cardaci *Christina Chang as Karrie Thurgood *Gena Shaw as Kyla *Barbara Williams as District Attorney *Tess Lina as News Broadcaster *John Billingsley as Roger Halsted *Alicia Coppola as Melissa Andetson *Gina Gallego as Dr. Augilar *Marcus Giamatti as Dr. Ray Clemmons Episode List Category:Revenge Category:Seasons Category:Season 1